I do it for you
by HelloWobbily
Summary: Crimon/OC. Something I came up with after watching Impact!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: New short story! I was originally going to do this as a one shot, but eh, why not stretch it a little bit._**

* * *

><p>When Charlie sat in the running ambulance, she held her boyfriend of three years tightly as the paramedics were wrapping up his knee and shin. He was quietly groaning in pain as the paramedics hit a nerve, and she held it tighter just feeling the pain as she heard him groan.<p>

Charlie Analero was an independent wrestler, and she had been traveling with her boyfriend ever since he had gotten into TNA months prior. Occassionally she had to leave and work, but the majority of the time she was always by his side. They had been dating for three years now, their third anniversary had past on about a week ago when her boyfriend called out Kurt Angle during Impact. At first it was just a knee sprain, Kurt had almost shattered his knee two weeks ago, and now thanks to Joe his leg might just be broken. The thought of his leg being broken and possibly being out of work for possibly months...it freightened her.

Now she may be overreacting, injuries like this happen all the time in the wrestling industry but it was natural for someone like Charlie to be scared. Call it girlfriends intuition.

As the ambulance shook a little due to turbulance of the road, she let stray tears fall. Toni didn't notice her boyfriend looking up at her, seeing her crying over him until he let go of her hand and brought his up, wiping the tears away. They looked at each other as he cupped her face within his hand and she held his wrist.

"I'm okay baby," He said, kind of smiling though his husky voice still diluted with pain.  
>"I know," Charlie said, smiling as well. But he knew she was faking it.<p>

When they arrived at the hospital, Charlie was waiting in the waiting room on the edge of her seat. She was worried, could you blame her? He was the love of her life, she couldn't bear to see him in pain. As she sat in the waiting room, still she was crying silently. Her throat started hurting as she wanted to just let everything out in the open, but there were people here, it was enough that tears alone were falling.

"What's wrong?" Charlie looked up and she saw a little girl staring at her.  
>"Oh um," Charlie stuttered, wiping the tears away and clearing her voice. "Nothing."<br>"Well you're in the hospital, there must be something wrong. Are you waiting for someone?"  
>"Well...yeah."<br>"Who? You're husband?"  
>"No, no. My boyfriend."<br>"What happened? Did he get into an accident?"  
>"Sort of...he got into a fight and he might have broken his leg."<br>"Don't worry, I broke my leg last year and I'm fine now! He'll be fine!"  
>"I know..."<br>"So why are you crying?"  
>"Katy!"<p>

The two of them look up and saw an older woman walking up to them. Possibly her grandmother. She picked up Katy and she sat down, placing her on her lap.

"Stop bothering the poor girl." The woman said.  
>"It's okay," Toni said, laughing. "She's just curious that's all. I'm Charlie."<br>"Oh, I'm Mariah. May I ask, are you okay dear?"  
>"I'm uh...a little shaken up but I"ll be okay."<br>"Her husband broke his leg!" Katy said to her grandmother.  
>"Oh that's a shame dear." Mariah said.<br>"Boyfriend actually, and It's alright."  
>"I'm sure he'll be alright deary. You have nothing to be so scared about."<br>"I know...he gets injured a lot so I should be used to it, but...it scares me."  
>"Might I ask what happened to him exactly?"<br>"He uh, got into a fight with someone he works with."  
>"Well don't worry you're pretty little head dear, I'm sure he'll be fine."<br>"Yeah! Then you two can go home and make babies together!" Katy exclaimed suddenly.

Mariah scolded her and Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the sudden outburst. She couldn't help but smile a little at the the grinning little girl in front of her.

"Miss Analero?" Someone called. Charlie looked up to see the woman doctor walking towards her.  
>"Thank you for the talk Mariah," Charlie said, smiling as she got up.<br>"No problem dear," Mariah said. "Take care of him and you'll be alright."  
>"Bye Charlie!" Katy exclaimed.<br>"Bye Katy." Charlie said.

She sighed as she walked over to the doctor, she suddenly felt a bit better from their little talk. Funny how a smiling little child can make you feel better.

"How is he?" Charlie asked as she walked with the doctor.  
>"He'll be alright," She said. "But unfortunately his tibia is torn. He may not compete for quite sometime."<br>"How long is quite some time exactly?"  
>"Three...maybe Five months at the most."<p>

Charlie bit her lip, she could feel her heart drop at the time he could lose from work. She was devastated for him, she knew how much this job meant to him.

"So it's probably best not to travel or anything from now on?" Charlie asked.  
>"Correct. At least until he clears to do so. I'm going to assign him to physical therapy at a hospital that's convenient for the both of you. I assume you live with each other right?"<br>"Yeah, he's been injured before so I think I'll be able to help him."  
>"I see from his medical history. He's ready to see you now; I'll leave you to talk, here's the paperwork you need to go through and sign and you can go whenever you please."<p>

Charlie thanked the doctor as she gave her the forms and the doctor walked away. Charlie walked into the room to see him sitting at the edge of the bed holding crutches by his side. The both of them smiled as Charlie sat down the form on the table and sat down gently next to him.

"So...did the doctor tell you?" Charlie asked.  
>"Yeah," He said, sighing. "Five months out."<br>"You seem very calm about this."  
>"Not a big deal...I mean, I've been injured before."<br>"I know..."

Charlie sighed and looked away from him, practically gnawing on her lower lip. He looked at her and he sighed, knowing what she was feeling but there was nothing he could do. The best he could do was fight through it like a man.

When Charlie signed the forms, she called a cab and she handed help him out off the bed and he balanced himself onto the crutches. She walked with him and she handed the forms to the doctor walking by them. They said their goodbyes and she walked with him through the hospital, nice and slowly.

"Bye Charlie!" Someone called out. They stopped and they saw Katy walking up to her.  
>"Bye Katy," Charlie bent down and picked up Katy, hugging her tightly.<br>"Is this your husband?" Katy asked, looking at her boyfriend, chuckling.  
>"That's her boyfriend sweetie," Mariah said, walking up to them and taking Katy in her hands. "Tommy, this is Mariah and Katy," Charlie said.<br>"Hi," He said, smiling at them.  
>"We should be going," Charlie said. "He needs his rest."<br>"Remember sweetheart," Mariah said. "Don't worry so much. I can tell he can get through this like a champ."  
>"I know he will." Charlie said, smiling. She hugged her goodbye and she gave Katy a kiss on her cheek and they proceeded to walk away.<br>"Bye Charlie's husband!" Katy exclaimed, making Charlie blush and making him laugh.

As soon as they got to the hotel, Charlie helped Tommy get ready for bed. She placed his bandaged leg ontop of a pillow and they both got under the covers. As Charlie laid a hand over his chest, she could feel Tommy kiss the top of her forehead.

"Charlie," Tommy said, getting her attention. "Thank you for staying with me. I love you."

Charlie looked up at him and she bit her lip. The both of them leaned in and they kissed each other softly, his beard tickling her face.

"I love you too." Charlie said, and she sighed.

As Tommy heard Charlie's even breathing while she fell into sleep, he had time to think about their relationship and where they were going with it. He had this on his mind for a while now, it had been three years since they had been together. He began to review the things they've gone through, Charlie was always there for him, always by his side. She even knew when to give him space and leave him alone once in a while. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and he sighed. He was utterly, head over heels in love with her. And he knew she felt the same way.

There was just one problem, how long until Tommy would take another step into the relationshop?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please review! To be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I do not own TNA or Tommy Mercer. _**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Tommy and Charlie were finally getting settled into their home in Nashville. As Charlie took her shower, Tommy was sitting in the bedroom taking a phone call with his friends Shawn Shultz and Anthony Lucasio; buddies of his when he was working with Absolute Intense Wrestling prior to working with TNA. He had originally called Shawn, but of course Tony was there, making Shawn putting the phone on speaker so he could talk to Tommy too.<p>

"So you're actually considering going through with this?" Shawn asked.  
>"Yeah," Tommy said, sighing into the phone. "I've been thinking about it for a while actually, but after Thursday when my ankle snapped...you know she had this look on her face. She was crying you guys."<br>"But Charlie's always worried about you," Tony said. "That's what girlfriends do."  
>"Yeah, but this was different. I think she thought I would have died or something."<br>"So...you're thinking about asking her because she was crying?" Shawn asked.  
>"No, stupid. It just really showed me just how much she really cares about me. I thought I'd be annoyed by someone worrying about me so much, like I don't need another mother right? But she really loves me and...when she was with me in the hospital that's...that's when I really knew I was in love with her."<br>"So when are you going to ask her?"  
>"I don't know. I want to do it properly, I don't think I'll be able to get down on one knee with this leg...oh, I'll call you back alright?"<p>

Suddenly the master bathroom open, and Charlie started to walk out with a tank top and jeans on and her hair wet from the shower.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked as Tommy hung up the cell phone.  
>"Tony and Shawn," Tommy said, setting the phone down on the bed side table. "They were checking on me after the injury."<br>"Well that's nice. You doing okay, do you need anything."  
>"No, thank you baby. A-Actually...can we talk for a second?"<br>"Uh...sure. What's up?" She said as sat down on the bed next to Tommy. The question took Charlie back a little bit, ususally Charlie would ask to talk instead.  
>"I want to talk about the injury...a-about us."<br>"Oh...O-Okay..."  
>"Can you tell me what you were thinking when you saw me get hurt? I mean...like when you were in the waiting room?"<p>

Charlie hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She could feel herself breaking again.

"I thought...I thought something bad was going to happen. Well, I mean besides the broken leg...I know I probably overreacted, but I just know how much this means to you. It means a lot to me too."  
>"It sucks, I know. But I've been injured before and you've been with me through the whole thing. I just...I don't want to be a burden."<br>"Tommy...you could never be a burden to me, are you serious? That is the last thing on my mind when I think about us. I love you."

Charlie brought a hand down and held Tommy's tightly, desperately not wanting to let go. Tommy looked down at their hands and then at her, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."  
>"I know I should tone it down though, I need to stop worrying so much. I'm probably annoying you by now."<br>"No don't. Please?"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Charlie...we've been together for three years, you think now I'd be annoyed?"

Charlie laughed at Tommy's light humor. She looked up at him as she sucked in her lips. He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

* * *

><p>A week later, Tommy convinced Charlie to go out for the day with her sister as he felt she needed a breather from taking care of him.<p>

"Are you sure you guys will be alright?" Charlie asked, as Tony and Shawn were standing in the living room with Tommy sitting on the couch.  
>"No," Tony said as he plopped down next to Tommy. "We're going to jack this kid up so hard you'll have to amputate his leg off."<p>

Tommy reached around and put his arm around Tony's neck, putting him in a head lock and rubbing his fist rouhgly to his scalp.

"Don't worry Charlie," Shawn said putting her on the back. "See? He's fine."  
>"Alright," Charlie said. She walked over to Tommy, leaned down and kissed him goodbye. "Bye baby."<br>"Bye. Tell Aly I said hi."

When she opened the front door, she turned back around ot the guys.

"You guys better behave. Especially you Tony."  
>"We will, we will," Tony said as he got up from the couch. "Go and have fun!"<p>

He lightly pushed her out of the dor and closed it in front of him. He clapped his hands together and he exhaled deeply.

"So Tommy," Tony said as he sat in a chair across from him. "Have you decided when to ask her?"  
>"Not yet," Tommy said, sighing. "But I feel like I should do it soon. When's your boy coming?"<br>"He should be here any minute," Shawn said sitting down on the couch. "Do you even know how you're going to do it?"  
>"No. But I know I want it to be special."<br>"What do you want to do, dress in a tux and everything? You gonna get on one knee wiht your leg?"  
>"I don't know, that's the thing. I feel like I should do it soon but I can;t have everything perfect with me leg."<p>

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Shawn hopped up and walked over to the front door, when he opened it there stood a slightly older man at the door with a box in hand.

"He's here!" Shawn exclaimed, putting his hands up in praise. He stepped aside, letting the man get in. "We thought you'd never get here."  
>"Sorry," The man said, setting the box down on the table. "You said I should wait a bit so you could get the girl out."<p>

When he saw Tommy, he walked over and shook his hand introducing himself to him. His name was Paul, he was a friend of Shawn's that worked at Jared's jewlery store. He sat down in a chair next to Tony and Shawn sat back down on the couch.

"Before we do this," Tommy said as Paul went for the box. "These rings aren't stolen right?"  
>"I assure you Mr. Mercer," Paul said, opening the box. "These are the finest rings we have according to your budget. I'm sure the lucky lady will be satisfied."<p>

He pulled out the first ring and showed it to Tommy. It was a price cut diamond, white gold, you can see it shimmer in the middle of the rock as the light hits it. It's got a curve on the side of the diamond, smaller diaminds implanted on it.

The second one he showed was a 14k White gold three diamond ring.

The third one, a bit similar to the second one, but the diamonds were more rounded, they almost resembled a row of flowers.

"I don't know," Tommy said, finding it difficult choosing a room. "What do you guys think?"  
>"This is your decision Tom," Shawn said.<p>

Tommy sighed, knowing Shawn was right. He examined all three rings over a few more times before picking up the third one.

"I think this may be the one," Tommy said nodding. As he stared at the ring, he could feel his heart racing as he could just picture it on Charlie's finger.  
>"So have you figured out when and where?" Paul asked.<br>"Not yet. At least I got one thing down."  
>"Wait I know," Tony exclaimed. "Why don't you do it on Impact? Isn't Charlie supposed to debut in a couple of weeks?"<br>"Yeah, you can do it when the cameras cut off."  
>"What if Bischoff doesn't let me?"<br>"It's a proposal, not a sex celebration."

Tomymy thought about it for a moment, just staring at the ring he chose for Charlie. He ran his tongue against the inside of his bottom lip, contemplating the perfect time to pop the question.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner, and new Knockouts Champion, Charlie!"

Charlie held up the white knockouts championship title as the referee held up her hand in victory. She smiled as tears came to her eyes when her music proceeded playing. Suddenly her music stopped playing, and her short victory was interrupted by someone else's. Charlie put down her arms as the ref exited the ring; she raised one of her eyebrows in confussion as she saw Tommy walk out onto the ramp with a mic in hand. He limped as he walked down the ramp and towards the ring.

When he hobbled up the stairs, Charlie opened up the ropes so it was easier for him to enter the ring.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked as he stood in front of her.  
>"Now not many of you know this," Tommy said in the mic as he reached down and grabbed Charlie's hand. "But Miss Charlie and I have been dating for a few years now, and we're pretty serious about it. Now they say behind every good man is a great woman, and I have an amazing, the most beautiful, and wonderful woman. Charlie you are the greatest things that's ever happened to me, and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, and I want to be with you...forever."<p>

Charlie sucked in her lips as Tommy slowly got down on his good knee, putting down the mic and reaching into his pocket. The crowd gasped as he pulled out the velvet box.

"Will you marry me?"

The crowd grew silent, awaiting for her answer. She gluped, her throat hurting like a rock stuck in her esophogus. She took a deep breath as tears were already falling from her eyes as she saw the white gold, three diamond ring in the pillow of the velvet box.

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed, and she started to cry hysterically. Tommy grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

The crowd started to cheer as Tommy started to get up. When he stood straight up, Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his forehead against hers. Charlie cried as she repeatedly told Tommy she loved him. Tommy leaned down and kissed and hugged her tighter. They hadn't realized all of the TNA roster coming out and standing at the top of the ramp clamping for them.

"We're engaged!" Charlie said, her voice laced with glee.

This was no mistake, this was no dream, Tommy and Charlie were getting married after three years of being together. Finally, Charlie and Tommy showed the world how much they loved each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well, hoped everyone enjoyed! I know it's really short but I'm happy with how I decided to end it! Please review :)_**


End file.
